Retail stores often arrange for-sale merchandise by department and/or category. While some departments include substantially static aisle fixtures for supporting merchandise, other departments additionally and/or alternatively are outfitted with multiple movable fixtures arranged on a retail store footprint or pad assigned to the corresponding department. A single department included on the corresponding retail store footprint often supports merchandise of different categories therein, for example, of different brands, of different types, for different use, of different color, of different styles, etc.